


The arrangement

by cobblestyles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Smut, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestyles/pseuds/cobblestyles
Summary: Dan and Phil are best friends who sometimes have sex with each other. It's all perfectly fine, thank you very much.Phil doesn't know what he's gotten himself into.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third time's the charm, am I right? I can't seem to stop writing about them so here goes, another one shot. Hope you enjoy it!

Phil isn’t sure how this thing started. He remembers watching TV with Dan, not really paying attention to whatever was playing, bored out of their mind for the first time in a long time. He remembers the couple on the screen kissing and Dan sighing, turning to face Phil.

“I miss kissing,” he’d said, and Phil had stupidly offered to kiss him if he wanted. Dan had lit up, and that was it.

He doesn’t know why he thought this was a good idea, or why he didn’t really mind the kissing. Dan was a very affectionate person, and he was a really good kisser, soft and restless, leaving Phil breathless every time. He loved kissing too, and Dan would sometimes want to cuddle and that was actually Phil’s favorite thing to do, because it was familiar. They’d shared a bed before, there was nothing weird about cuddling your best friend, it was _fine_.

Until it wasn’t. Dan had bought new clothes, tight jeans that made his thighs look _amazing_ , and a black shirt that really complimented his features. Phil had been so taken aback that Dan worried about him, even though he’d been smirking. And really, he didn’t look much different than usual, but Phil had wanted, and Dan had seemed to get it. They’d met in the middle, crashing into each other like waves on sand, Dan practically begging to feel Phil _inside_ , and he probably died that day, he doesn’t even know. It’d been a way to let go, and it kept going. Dan would knock on his door, and Phil always went with it, relishing in the way Dan would look like afterwards, completely relaxed and happy. Their little arrangement was working, a ‘friends with benefits’ kind of thing, whenever they wanted.

 

“That’s stupid” Louise said, not for the first time. She was the only one who knew. “Phil, it’s not going to work!”

Phil sighed. “It’s working perfectly fine. Our friendship is the same, it’s never awkward, we just have sex sometimes.”

Louise rolled her eyes, Phil cringing at himself. It did sound stupid when he said it. Nonetheless, it was true. They didn’t really set up rules, but they weren’t exclusive, and for all he knew Dan was with someone else right now. Unlikely, but Dan was full of surprises. And gorgeous.

“That’s it, I’m setting you up with someone,” Louise clapped, checking her phone. “I know many people who would just love to go out with you. Don’t look at me like that Lester, you’re not getting out of this."

Phil groaned. Going out with someone was always so stressful. Phil never knew if they were there for _him_ or his persona. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew some people were just fascinated with the Youtube thing and didn’t care about him. But if he was honest with himself, the reason he didn’t really date anyone was, well… Dan. They spent all their time together, intertwined with each other, joined at the hip (or so their mutual friends said), and it didn’t really leave room for anyone else. In all their years living together, Dan never brought someone home, never even mentioned meeting someone.

“There! Found him!” Louise exclaimed, and Phil nearly jumped out of his skin. “His name is James but he loves being called Jimmy, and he’s smart and attractive, and doesn’t know anything about Youtube. And I mean it. He’s not sure how I make a living, so you’re safe!”

Phil wanted to say no. He really did. But he knew Louise wouldn’t budge, and maybe she was right, he needed to meet other people, get back out there as they say on TV. He glanced at the picture of Jimmy, nodding while Louise squealed with delight.

 

“I sort of have a date,” was the first thing that came out of his mouth when he came home. Dan looked up, startled, and Phil tried to ignore the sadness that clouded Dan’s eyes. It was gone in an instant though, and Dan grinned, mischief written all over his face.

“A date, eh? Well, well, well, Lester, off to break more hearts are we?”

Phil chuckled. “As if.”

Dan dimpled at him and Phil knew he was in trouble. They were in his room, trying to come up with ideas for a new video, but Dan was obviously ready to give up entirely while he crawled toward him. Phil gulped, his eyes following every movement.

“So who’s this mysterious date, then? How did you meet?”

“Um, he’s a friend of Louise. She set me up. His name is James but he likes Jimmy.”

Dan hummed, positioning himself between Phil’s legs.

“When’s the date?”

Phil couldn’t concentrate, not with Dan basically sitting in his lap, hair curling deliciously, his body warm and inviting. Phil grabbed his hips, trying to focus.

“Tomorrow.”

Dan smirked, his arms around Phil’s neck, and he licked Phil’s lower lip. _Actually licked_. Phil was dying, most definitely. He gasped, arousal spiking through his entire body, and he rolled Dan over, hovering above him. Dan smiled at him and it was blinding. He was so fucking pretty.

“Are you excited about your date?” Dan asked, and _how was he still talking_?

Phil shrugged. “Dunno. I haven’t met him yet. He could be a total twat.”

Dan laughed and Phil had to kiss him, he just had to. Dan let out a moan and Phil shuddered. They haven’t had sex in a while, and Phil wasn’t about to ruin it by asking Dan what’s gotten into him.

“Are you nervous?”

“Dan, how are you still talking?”

He was whining, he knew it, Dan knew it, but his best friend was a tease.

“I’m just interested in your life, Phil. I’m concerned.”

Phil rolled his eyes and Dan laughed again, flipping them over once more. Phil widened his eyes, not used to Dan taking control in bed, but finding it incredibly hot. That’s what surprised him, the first time. Dan was always the loudest of the two in videos, always putting on a show, and editing them perfectly. He was kind of a control freak, but get him hot and turned on? Dan becomes the softest, most pliant person Phil’s ever had in his bed (not that there were many to begin with). He loved being told what to do, which made Phil feel special.

“I’m going to ride you, if that’s fine with you.”

He said it so casually, like they were trying to decide what to eat for dinner, and Phil felt breathless. He hastily nodded, hands roaming over Dan’s body, nails scraping his back. Dan groaned, another thing Phil found out somewhere along the fifth time they had sex. Dan was a kinky little shit, enjoyed a bit of pain, as long as the marks weren’t too visible on his neck. Phil had wanted to fly into the sun that day.

He watched as Dan grabbed the lube and coated some of it on his fingers, bracing himself with one hand on Phil’s stomach, the other disappearing behind him. Phil took a deep breath, mesmerized as Dan started to fuck himself on his own fingers. His breathy moans and staggered breaths could be enough for Phil to come untouched, so he grabbed his hips again, Dan’s eyes flying open to meet his gaze.

“If you keep this up, I’m gonna break.”

Dan cackled and removed his fingers with a grunt, staring at Phil with a new kind of intensity, like it was the last time they were allowed to do this.

“Get that cock in my ass, Lester.”

Phil choked on a laugh. “ _Jesus_ , Dan! Aren’t you a romantic at heart.”

“I try. But seriously, fuck me already.”

Phil doesn’t need to be told twice. They may not be the best dancers but he thinks Dan’s rhythm is really incredible, head thrown back, pleasure building up. Phil tries to keep up, meeting Dan halfway until he hits that spot, and the moan that escapes Dan’s lips is sinful. Phil can’t take it anymore, flips them over to dive into Dan over and over again, Dan grabbing the headboard for support, chants of “ _yes_ ” and “ _more more more harder_ ” echoing in the room. Phil slams into Dan so violently that the bed shakes and it’s over, in sync even when they orgasm. Phil collapses on Dan, pulling out of him gently.

“You killed me.” Dan’s voice is hoarse, like he’s just ran a marathon, and _Phil did that_.

He’s pretty sure it’s the other way around, but he’s too tired to argue.

 

James had decided to pick him up, and Phil is a bundle of nerves. He checks his hair in the mirror at least five times in ten seconds, scoffing at himself. He’s about to call and cancel when the doorbell rings, and a heart attack sounds appealing right about now. And James is attractive, blonde hair and blue eyes, your generic CW character. That’s Dan’s voice he hears in his head and he suppresses a laugh, shaking James’ hand, feeling utterly stupid.

“Nice to finally meet you, Phil!”. He’s got a deep voice and Phil instantly hates it, but smiles anyway.

“Nice to meet you too! Umm, come in, come in!”

He’s so out of his depth that he considers banging his head against the wall. James is holding a bag in his left hand, and when Phil looks at it questioningly, James grins triumphantly, lifting the bag in the air.

“I brought some ingredients and decided to make you dinner, if that’s alright. I’m trying to woo you with my cooking skills.”

Phil laughed, guiding him to the kitchen, his brain screaming at him to just cancel everything and hide under the covers. Dinner. _Here_. This was a bad idea. James seemed at ease with his environment, as if they’d been doing this for years. Phil was sweating with nervousness, so he played on his phone to distract himself, answering a few questions from Jimmy on cue. He wonders when he stopped being social. Oh. Right. _Dan_. Everything comes back to him somehow.

“So Phil, I heard you’re also in the Youtube game, whatever that means. How’s it like?”

James sounds genuinely interested, so Phil decides to stop being an arse and actually pay attention.

“Yes! Um, it’s fun, I guess?” he laughs, scratching the back of his neck, “you know? It connects you to so many people, and I love the creativity it offers. I’ve been doing this for years, I’m not sure I could do anything else.”

James nods, like he understands perfectly.

“That’s great. Louise told me the same thing, actually. I’m so boring compared to the lots of you.”

“What do you do?”

James chuckles. “I work in a bank.”

“You’re right,” Phil says gravelly, “it’s really boring.”

“Hey! Anyway, it pays my bills, so who am I to complain. I do like it, don’t worry.”

The thing is, James is a really nice person. If things were different, Phil could see himself being with someone like him. He doesn’t know why he can’t connect. James claps his hands, declaring that dinner will be served soon (Phil didn’t even ask what he was doing), and that they had to wait for 30 minutes. _Oh, great_.

“Would you like a drink while we wait?” Phil offered, remembering to be a good host.  
“Sure thing! I actually brought a bottle of wine, what do you say?”

“Bring it on.”

They sat on the couch, Phil trying to ease the awkwardness inside him, and leaving some space between them. They were talking about nothing in particular when James abruptly stopped, his eyes widening. Phil turned around and sure enough, Dan had emerged from his bedroom in nothing but boxers, sleep written all over his face. He hadn’t even noticed them, his legs guiding him to the kitchen on automatic.

“Oh yeah,” Phil cleared his throat, “that’s Dan, my flatmate. And best friend, of course, he’s not just some guy living here.”

 _Shut up_.

“Oh, alright. Was he sleeping?”

“What? Ah, yes, he takes power naps. He thinks it helps with his creative process. He’s also in the Youtube game, we actually have a joint channel where we play dumb video games.”

Maybe he should have mentioned Dan, but he didn’t think it would matter to Jimmy.

“So… Are the Youtubers required to be gorgeous? Between you, and him…” James laughed, and Phil joined in.

“Well, thank you! And no, I don’t think so. They did make us sign a paper but that’s about it.”

They laughed again, the noise alerting Dan, who lingered in the hall.

“Hello?” and Phil had the sudden urge to kiss him.

“Dan! Hey sleepyhead, this is Jimmy, my...umm….”

“Date,” James supplied, and Phil smiled.

“My date, yes. Jimmy, this is Dan, my best friend and flatmate.”

“Oh shit! I completely forgot, I’m sorry. I would have put on some clothes, sorry about that. Nice to meet you, I’m going to hide in my room forever now.”

Dan had grabbed a bowl of cereal but Phil didn’t want to let him go just yet, not when he looked so adorable and soft.

“Dan, have a drink with us. You need to stay awake anyway, right?”

Dan glanced at James, who nodded enthusiastically. “The more the merrier,” he said, and Phil had somehow forgotten about him.

“Let me grab a shirt and some pants, first.”

Phil watched him disappear in his room once more, his brain screaming at him to follow him, but he just sat there, waiting. Dan came back wearing one of Phil’s shirts, a smirk playing on his face, and he was such an asshole.

“Dan, was it?” James asked, handing him a glass of wine.

“Yep, that’s me. And thank you. Bit weird to drink wine after a nap, but whatever.”

He sipped at it, his eyes never leaving Phil. “I’m not going to bother you though, but I will bring some wine to my room if that’s alright with you two. Enjoy!”

He disappeared again, James looking confused but waving goodbye anyway, and Phil excused himself, pretending to go to the bathroom. Once inside Dan’s room, he huffed, trying and failing to collect his thoughts. Dan was too tempting, always.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” he accused, and Dan chuckled.

“And what exactly am I doing, Phil?”

Phil narrowed his eyes. “Parading around in your underwear, wearing my clothes...I just…. God, Dan, you can’t do that!”

Dan took a few steps closer. “I’m not doing anything, and you should lower your voice. Your date could hear you. How’s it going by the way?”

“Fine, I guess. And you’re the worst.”

Dan laughed. “I know. Come find me when it’s over.”

Phil shook his head. But he still ended up kissing Dan anyway, unable to resist any longer, tasting the wine on his tongue. Dan’s resulting moan sent shivers down his spine until he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, and clapped a hand over Dan’s mouth.

“Be quiet,” he hissed, and Dan’s eyes widened innocently.

“I could distract my mouth” he whispered, and Phil had to bite back a groan.

“You’re evil, I’m leaving.”

Phil thinks he should get a medal for walking away on Dan, and goes back to his date. He doesn’t see the rest of the evening pass, James being nice throughout the entire thing but not feeling any spark, and he’s pretty sure James is aware of it too. They linger at the door around 11 pm until James cracks up laughing. Phil startles, checking behind him to see if maybe something funny is happening but the place is quiet.

“Phil, I had great time, I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you, but you really are oblivious, aren’t you?”

Phil blinks several times. “Excuse me?”

“Do you have any idea how much you talk about Dan? Or you and Dan? It’s like you don’t have any stories that don’t revolve around him. It’s quite endearing.”

Phil is honestly at a loss for words. He talks about Dan a lot because they spend everyday together. They make plans, they film together, they hang out together, they live together. There’s nothing odd about that.

“And you should see the way you look at him! He was there for like...five minutes? And it’s like the sun had entered the room. You literally lit up, like you can’t get enough of him. I know he’s your best friend and all, but I certainly don’t look at my best friend like that.”

“Like what?” Phil can’t help asking, and James tilts his head.

“Like he freaking hung the moon or something. Granted, my best mate’s great, not denying that, but I can live with not seeing him for a few days, or even weeks. When was the last time you two been away from each other?”

Phil thought about it. “I think the longest was….two weeks? When I was on holidays with my family. Dan comes with us now.”

James snorted. “My point exactly. When Louise told me you haven’t dated in a really long time, I had trouble believing it. I mean, look at you!”  
Phil felt a blush creeping on his cheeks, but James continued. “And then I saw Dan, and really, Phil, don’t tell me you just ignore how pretty he is. If you do, I don’t know how you manage. So again, it’s been nice, and you’re lovely, but I don’t think this is going to work out. I’d be glad to be your friend, though!”

Phil nodded and stupidly shook his hand, the sound of James’ laughter echoing in the hall. Phil closed the door, his feet dragging him to Dan’s bedroom, as if he could go anywhere else. Dan was sitting at his desk, obviously working on his next video, but suddenly there was no time to waste. Not anymore. Not ever.

“Dan,” he tapped him on the shoulder, Dan losing his balance but managing not to fall, and he glared at Phil.

“Fuck, you scared the shit out of me, Jesus!”

“Sorry, I just needed to see you.”

Dan looked at him quizzically, like he was trying to read his mind. “Was this guy secretly a dick?”

“No, he was really nice, don’t worry. He just….made me think.”

Dan grinned. “Well that’s never a good thing. What did he make you think about?”

“Us.”

Somehow, that shut Dan up immediately. Phil went to sit on the bed, needing a little space between them or else he’d never be able to express his thoughts.

“Actually, he’s not the first one to say those things. Apparently I talk about you. A lot. Probably too much.”

Dan stayed silent. Phil was so grateful. “No matter how hard I try, you always sneak your way into my stories. Even when you weren’t even there. And sure, you’re my best friend, and maybe that’s normal but I know it’s not. It’s not! And you’re sitting here just listening to me ramble, and you never do that with anyone else, you’re always so nice to me, and it’s driving me crazy.”

Dan waits a few seconds before he speaks. “Me being nice to you drives you crazy? Do you want me to be a total dickhead?”

“No!” Phil practically shouts, and he shakes his head. “Of course not! You’re just….so different with me, you know? You’re so soft, and I know it sounds ridiculous, but you are. And now that I know what it’s like, I constantly want to kiss you. Whenever and wherever, all the time. And it’s not how it works, the friends with benefits thing. I looked it up. I shouldn’t want to kiss you all the time. Even now! You look so fucking inviting.”

Dan actually gasps at that, and Phil wants to laugh, or cry, he’s not sure.

“Lester. Cursing. Must be the end of times. But seriously, Phil. You’re so daft.”

“Excuse me?”

Dan is smiling, that smile that makes Phil’s heart skip a beat, even after all these years.

“You wanna know why I’m so nice to you? Because I fucking love you. I think the sun is tiny compared to you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, by a long shot. And if we’re going horribly cliché, then I’d choose you. In every lifetime, I’d choose you.”

Phil can’t breathe. So that’s what a stroke feels like. Dan is beside him in a second, searching his face, asking permission. He looks so fond, so concerned, and how could he have missed that?

“I _am_ daft. I was so scared that you didn’t want this. Us. For real.”

Dan snickers. “Yeah, well. You were wrong. As per usual.”

Phil hits him on the arm and it feels so easy, just like the sex had been so easy the first time. So Phil kisses him deep and slow, like he’s been dying to all night, and it’s so familiar that he actually feels tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Is kissing me such a hardship then?” Dan teases, but his hands are gentle on Phil’s face.

“Shut up. It’s my contact lenses.”

Dan hums, kisses his nose. “You’re cute.”

“I love you too, you know. A stupid amount.”

Dan kisses his mouth and Phil is drowning, wants to bless the day Dan told him he missed kissing someone, and smack himself in the head for not realising sooner what it was.

“Stop thinking so much, that’s my thing. Stay with me tonight?”

As if Phil could ever say no to Dan. “I’ll stay with you forever,” and that’s enough.


End file.
